I Don't Believe
by xX-Afflicted-Xx
Summary: In a world where they both thought they had nothing to believe in, can they manage to overcome their differences? Can they find something renew their faith and hope in life?


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Vampire Knight; the lovely masterpiece belongs to Matsuri Hino.

A/N: Another song fic/one-shot that cooked up in my head as I laid on my bed. This is written to Cinema Bizzare's I Don't Believe. Not all the lyrics are included, just the pertinent ones. KxZ doesn't make an appearance until the end. Please let me know what you think.

I Don't Believe

_I don't believe in anything… I don't believe in anything._

Zero laid in his bed in the Sun Dorms, just staring at the ceiling. He knew that he had to get to class, but he just didn't care. He couldn't find the energy to pull himself from the bed and get ready for the day. In reality, he was so tired of it all. Every day he had to act like a normal human being when he knew he wasn't. He had to constantly fight off the beast that lay within him. He was the very thing he had accused vampires of being; a beast in human form. Closing his eyes, he sighed softly. Honestly, that thought didn't even bother him so much anymore. After six years of facing the fact that he was a vampire had made him numb to the idea. He hated fighting against what he was, fighting against the world that he used to hate so much.

Zero used to believe that he could fight off what he was, suppress the beast that lay within him. He used to believe that he could go on with his life like a normal hunter, hell a normal student. He used to believe that he would find happiness. Now… Now he couldn't bring himself to believe in anything. He was so numb to it all.

_Every day, every day, I just dream away, dream away to another world._

He allowed his mind to drift, to think of how things could have worked out differently. If only he had made his parents treat Ichiru with more affection, if he had made them show his twin the same love he was smothered in every day. Then Ichiru wouldn't have felt bitter, he wouldn't have hated his family. Ichiru would have never went back to Shizuka Hio and brought her to the house, to his and his parents' downfall. He would have never been turned into a vampire and he could have lived the rest of his life happily with his parents and twin brother.

A soft smile crossed Zero's face as he lost himself in the daydream. He saw himself walk in the front door of his house to be greeted by his smiling mother and father. Then Ichiru would have come up from behind Zero only to jump on him like he used to do when he was feeling well. He saw his parents walking forward to hug both himself and Ichiru, smothering them in love and attention. All four of them looked so happy, smiling and laughing together. He forced himself to hold on to the picture even as it began to fade.

A loud banging had the image going up in a proverbial puff of smoke. He uttered a small startled cry as his hand flew up in the air as he tried to hold onto the image. As his eyes opened he realized it was nothing more than a dream… A dream that he had no right to be having; there was no happy family for him. His parents were dead and Ichiru hated him for something he couldn't have helped. He couldn't even bring himself to care about that, he came to accept that after two years of his twin's cold hate-filled stares.

"Zero! I know you're in there!" a high-pitched voice boomed through the door.

Zero sighed as he pulled himself from the warm comfort of his bed. He knew who was at the door and he didn't want to see her. He didn't understand how she could be so happy all the time, smiling at him, hell at everyone, like they were the most precious people on earth. Then again, he supposed it had something to do with the fact that she didn't remember what happened to her parents. She was the lucky one; at least she didn't have her world ripped to pieces before her very eyes. She had something to look forward to, he didn't.

Throwing the door open, he glared at the girl as he barked, "What?"

Glancing down, she blushed as he was only in a pair of tight boxers, "I-I-It's time for c-c-class. W-We're going to be l-late."

Zero huffed, "Like I give a damn."

Yuuki threw him a bright smile as she pleaded, "Please Zero!"

"Fine, I'll be out in five," he grumbled as he slammed the door in her face.

Looking back at his bed, he wished he could return to it. It would be so much easier than going to class and pretending to be interested. He knew that he would just sleep like always. He just didn't care anymore.

_Every day, I can see people all around look at me. I know what they're thinking; he's such a lonely rider, he's such an outsider._

Classes were finally over, and like he had predicted, he slept through all of them. He could feel all the students' eyes on his as he packed up his books. He knew they were afraid of him; he was always cold and aloof. He walked around all alone and scared away anyone that attempted to talk to him. Zero heard the whispers that no one thought he could hear; he such an outsider, always by himself, such a freak, he has no one. Honestly, Zero could have laughed at how accurate they were; he was a vampire hunter turned vampire. He couldn't be with the humans, the vampires, or the hunters. He was truly an outsider, paving a path that only he had walked.

The whispers continued as he left the classroom to begin his trek to the Sun Dorm to drop off his books in his room before starting the night watch. He hardly paid them any mind anymore, it was a fact of life; something he couldn't nor cared to change.

Soon enough his books were dropped off and he had to hurry to the gates of the Moon Dorm. He knew that Yuuki would have a hard time keeping the other girls of the Night Class in line, she always did. If he didn't show up, he was sure that chaos would run rampant. She was utterly useless when it came to her guardian duties.

He sighed as he thought of how truly useless the girl was, how much, deep in his heart, he resented her. Sure, he put up a good show for the Chairman and that bastard Kuran. The Chairman would fuss at him for not showing some affection toward his _family_. He huffed at that, his family was dead and he was in no way looking to replace them. He did it for Kuran because he knew it pissed the pureblood bastard off when he knew the hunter was closer to Yuuki than he could ever be. It was his way at getting back at the pureblood. Well, that was how it started out anyway, now it was more of a habit than anything else. He could care less what the Chairman said, he tuned it out anyway, and he didn't truly care if he got on Kuran's nerves. It was a habit, just like everything else in his life.

Before he knew it, he was close enough to the gate to hear all the girls screaming like idiots. He didn't care anymore that they were there to see the vampires but their screams irritated his sensitive hearing. It never ceased to give him a headache when he heard their screams for 'Idol-sempai' or 'Wild' or even 'Kuran-sempai'. Again, it was a part of his routine, a habit, to make them shut up and return to their dorms.

Stepping up behind the group of girls that had Yuuki pressed to the gates, he cleared his throat, "Ahem."

Everyone froze at that, not daring to move or speak. None of them knew why but they were inexplicably frightened of the other prefect. He gave off a vibe that said to leave him alone and not to mess with him. They all turned, almost as one, to look at him as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"Don't you all have somewhere else to be?" he grunted.

"You're so mean Kiryu-sempai!" one of the girls in the front wailed.

His eyes narrowed as they trained on the girl, making any other words freeze in her throat, "Does it look like I give a damn?"

"But Kiryu-sempai!" several girls moaned, taking strength from the first girl to talk back to him.

They all froze as they were sure they saw a flash of red in the boy's normal lilac eyes. However they quickly dismissed it as a trick of the sinking sun reflecting in his eyes as they now seemed their usual irritated lilac.

"If you're going to loiter here at least get in a damn line and shut up," Zero grunted as he stalked over to a tree on the side of the path.

All the girls screamed in excitement, not use to the lack of normal order from the male prefect. Yuuki stared at him in shock at his lax attitude. Even she wasn't used to this from Zero.

Leaning against the tree, Zero glared, "I thought I said shut up. If not, you can all go back to your dorms."

The pathway was quiet at that, the girls not wanting to be sent away from their precious idols. Yuuki stomped over to Zero and made to punch him in the shoulder for his attitude. She gasped in surprise as he caught her fist and glared down at her as his eyes flashed crimson for a second.

"What are you doing? You know they aren't supposed to be around during class exchange." Yuuki reprimanded under her breath.

Zero grunted as he released her hand. He hadn't meant to catch the punch, he was just so focused on glaring at the girls before him that his instincts had taken over. He could smell Yuuki's fright at the display but did nothing to absolve it.

He shrugged slightly, "We try to get them away and yet they're still here when the gates open."

"But what the Chairman said!" Yuuki tried to get Zero to see reason.

"I don't care," Zero sighed as he returned his stare to the gates of the Moon Dorm.

Yuuki sighed as she realized it was a hopeless situation. Zero would do what Zero wanted to do. Besides, there was no way she could get all the girls away from the gate by herself. But she had to admit, Zero had never reacted to her in such a way and his attitude over the past few weeks had been getting to her. It seemed that Zero was losing interest in everything. Shaking her head, she resolved that he was just tired and it would pass.

Before she could say anything else, the gates to the Moon Dorm slowly began to spread. In no time at all, the Night Class was revealed to the Day Class girls. Suddenly the screaming and shrieks started back up, now that the Night Class was revealed, Zero's warning left their minds.

Yuuki started forward, leaving Zero to sigh against the tree. Just for one night he wished he could walk away from class exchange without a headache. Grunting, he pushed himself off the tree to walk to the back of the line of girls.

"What did I say?" he growled loud enough for everyone on the path to hear.

The girls were all quiet once more as the obvious threat in his voice. They all shrank away from him slightly, moving a little farther on to the path. Sighing softly at the silence, he massaged his temples as he walked back to the tree.

_Every day, every day I know what they, what they say. You'll soon be forgotten…_

Zero could feel the eyes of the Night Class on him. He also knew what they thought of him. He was a lowly level D that didn't show them enough respect. He was as good as dirt beneath their feet. They thought he should feel privileged to lick the dirt from their shoes. He was worse than useless to them. They all knew that he had a limited lifespan, that he would fall and they would be left to kill him before he went on a rampage. They only tolerated him because their _leader_ ordered them too. Soon enough though, he would be gone and there would be no need for them to be subjected to such an eyesore anymore. And they would be the ones to get rid of the eyesore.

He scoffed at that idea, that they would be the ones to kill him. He had heard them whisper the idea to one another occasionally when they thought they were out of earshot. Like he would even give them the satisfaction, if he was going to fall he would be the one to take himself off this forsaken planet.

Zero was almost to the tree when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Snarling softly, he ripped himself away from the presence behind him. Turning around, he came face to face with none other than Kaname Kuran.

With a soft sigh, he spoke somewhat pleasantly, "What do you want Kuran?"

Kaname's eyes widened marginally at the somewhat pleasant tone from the hunter before him. They both ignored the soft growls behind them as they stared at one another as if sizing the other up. Zero was tired of this game, it was always the same when the pureblood deemed it _fit_ to _grace_ Zero with his presence. They would stare at one another until one of them gave up the silent duel and spoke first. Zero decided to cut the duel short.

Zero sighed again as he spoke softly, yet somewhat mockingly, "What do you want _Kaname-sama_?"

Again, several growls sounded in the air at the disrespect shown to their leader. The girls' eyes all went between the pair of beside the tree and the Night Class. They were slightly confused at what was going on.

Zero smirked at that, "You better hurry and answer, _Kaname-sama_, or the humans will get suspicious."

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly at that, "Are you trying to blackmail me Kiryu?"

Zero's eyes flashed red as he leaned closer to the pureblood, whispering to him, "Maybe I am _Kaname-sama_."

Kaname's eyes flashed right back, "You are playing a dangerous game _Zero_."

With a shrug and a jerk of his head, Zero spoke seriously once more, "Get to class Kuran, I'm tired of playing."

Kaname nodded and made to walk past but stopped when he was shoulder to shoulder with the hunter, "We will speak later Kiryu."

Zero patted his side where his Bloody Rose rested, "I look forward to it."

With another nod, Kaname walked over with other following behind after shooting a glare at the hunter. The girls all stared like they were lost in a daze, knowing they were missing something but not quite knowing what. Yuuki also shot a glare at Zero for antagonizing Kaname. Zero rolled his eyes, not caring what the others thought of him. He was honest when he spoke to Kaname, he was tired of playing games.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he spoke to the Day Class girls, "Get back to your dorms, the show's over."

They all walked off without much complaining, their thoughts to preoccupied with what had happened. This Zero was grateful for as he didn't want to be the subject of stares or glares again. At least now he could start his rounds in peace.

Once all the girls were gone, Yuuki once again stomped up to the hunter, "What was that Zero!"

"Just leave me alone Yuuki," Zero gazed at her coldly.

She flinched back at the tone and gaze, "But Zero…"

"Yuuki," the one word growled to her spoke it all.

Nodding her head she swiftly walked away, stifling the tears along the way. Zero had progressively been acting colder and colder to her as the weeks went on. She never knew what was going on with him anymore, no matter how much she bugged him for information. He didn't even feed from her anymore. In fact, he went out of his way to avoid her more often than not. That thought alone allowed the tears she had kept at bay to flow.

Zero watched her go with a cold gaze and a cold heart, not even moved by the salt he could smell in the air. He was so tired of pretending to care for her. In the past he had given in and told her everything due to the fact that it got her to leave. Now, with just a few cold words he could get her to leave. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it before, too caught in pretenses most likely.

He turned his back on her as he walked deeper into the forest. Guard duty didn't sound too appealing at the moment; he just wanted to go far away from all the pretenses and games where he could be himself. All he wanted was to not have to pretend for one night.

_No way, no way, they can cure me, cure me. I'm a mess inside now. There's nothing left to fight for, nothing to make it right for._

Zero relaxed against the hay in the stables as Lily nibbled gently at his head. His jacket, vest, and tie lay in a heap against the door of Lily's stable as he allowed himself to fully get comfortable. Bloody Rose was at the small of his back, tucked into the waist band of his pants. His white button up shirt lay open around him, exposing his pale chest. He huffed a little at the thoughts that tormented him. God he was such a mess.

Nothing mattered to him anymore; he couldn't be bothered with anything. Even with Kuran in his face earlier, there was no fear, not even any amusement. The nobles growling at him for disrespecting their leader had no effect on him. The one word that kept coming back to his mind was pretense. Everything about him now was a pretense; his whole life was a lie.

A small part of him wanted to care, it truly did. A part of Zero wished he could be honestly annoyed or amused but those were things of the past. Too much had taken its toll on him; his family's murder, his brother's hatred, his vampirism, his recluse status, his inability to fit into any race, just everything. There was nothing to cure him of this numbness.

Once again his mind drifted to his lost family. They were all dead and gone in his mind, even his twin though he still walked and breathed. The Ichiru he knew was gone and there was no getting him back. Honestly, what was there to feel for? What was there to fight for? He had the answer; nothing.

With a sigh, he opened his eyes as he felt a presence coming toward his hiding place. He knew who it was but he had no intention of moving. If the other wanted to do him harm, only then would he move. The aura the other was presenting was a peaceful one so he doubted that was the intention.

"I figured you would be hiding out here," the person spoke softly.

"Oh darn, you found me. Whatever shall I do? My plans are ruined." Zero muttered mockingly as his eyes closed softly.

Suddenly the pureblood was leaning over him, gripping his chin in his hand, "What happened to you Kiryu?"

Zero stared up at him with a disinterested gaze, "What do you mean?"

The grip on his chin tightened, "The Kiryu I know would have never let me get this close to him without drawing his gun nor would he be lying there like this was an everyday occurrence. I repeat what happened to you?"

Zero arched a brow at the pureblood, "If you meant me any harm, believe me, I would have shot you between the eyes the moment you walked around the corner."

Kaname's grip on the hunter's chin was nearing painful, "You didn't answer my question."

With a roll of his eyes, Zero asked his own question, "Why do you even care?"

Kaname's eyes narrowed, "You made Yuuki cry."

Zero laughed curtly at that, "Like you care anymore than I do if she cries."

The pureblood's eyes widened at that, "What are you talking about?"

Zero rolled his eyes once again, "Please, you act all friendly and caring while you are with her but don't think I don't see the hateful glares you shoot at her when you think no one is looking. Now answer my question and I might answer yours; why do you care?"

"If there is something threatening the peace of this academy then it is my concern," Kaname spoke.

Another laugh passed Zero's lips, "Try again, I can feel that you are lying."

"Since when have you been so attuned to your vampire senses?" Kaname questioned with narrowed eyes.

"Since I stopped fighting them. Now answer my question; the truth this time if you please," Zero spoke as if speaking to a small child.

Kaname sighed; it seemed that Zero had him in a bind. Releasing the hunter from his grasp he moved to sit beside Zero on the hay. Zero was slightly surprised at seeing the pureblood soil his clothes with something as mundane as hay. However, he didn't move as he waited patiently for the pureblood to answer his question.

Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose as he prepared to be more honest with the hunter than he was with anyone else, "Is it so surprising that I worry for you?"

Zero snorted softly at that, "Yes, it is. Why the hell would you be worried about me? What is wrong with _you_ Kuran?"

The pureblood stared out into the distant night as he allowed his lips to move without thinking of the words, "I've watched you ever since you tried to stab me with the butter knife some odd… five years ago. At first it was because Yuuki was with you and I knew that you could awaken as a vampire at any time. I was surprised when you fought it off for four years. I think that it when I truly began to pay attention to you, began to… admire you."

Zero snorted again, "Bullshit."

Kaname frowned down at the hunter, "You asked for the truth."

"Then don't sell me a line of bullshit," Zero grunted with closed eyes.

"Open your eyes, feel my aura, and tell me if I'm lying," Kaname suggested.

Zero opened his eyes to look into Kaname's as he extended his aura. His eyes widened slightly as he realized the pureblood was being honest. It surprised him greatly to realize that he held some respect in the pureblood's eyes when he always thought the other hated him.

"Believe me now?" Kaname asked with an arched brow. Zero nodded but said nothing, so Kaname continued, "I've spent the last five to six years feeling you resent everything about yourself. I've felt you long for death, hoping for it every moment or every day for five years. But… recently… I've felt nothing from you. No hate, no resentment, no longing for death. You aura has been… silent… Now, can I ask? What happened to you?"

Zero was silent as he still came to grips with the fact that Kaname had spent the last six years watching him. He had always thought he was nothing but a small blip on the greater radar to the pureblood; that Kaname couldn't have been bothered whether he lived or died.

He was reserved on whether to trust Kaname or not. The two had never gotten long, at least from Zero's point of view. He didn't want to tell Kaname what was happening with him just for the pureblood to laugh in his face.

Kaname felt Zero's indecision in his aura. His thoughts were similar to Zero's; the hunter had no reason to trust him. The hunter had always hated him and made no move to make it seem otherwise. He knew he was fighting a lost battle; Zero would tell him nothing. Just as he was about to rise, Zero began to speak.

"You better not throw this in my face later," Zero warned as he glared at the pureblood. Seeing a nod, he continued with a small shrug, "I don't know Kuran… I'm just tired of pretending, tired of fighting. Honestly, what is the purpose? I have nothing to pretend for; no family, no friends. I've accepted that I'm alone and that I can't change what's been done. I don't care about anything honestly anymore, I don't even want to. I have nothing to make myself right for Kuran… Hell, I am nothing."

Kaname's heart truly ached for the hunter lounging beside him. Zero used to be so full of life, full of fight. Now, he seemed to have given up.

"What about Yuuki? You have her," Kaname reminded the hunter.

Zero scoffed, "You want her? Cause I don't. She is nothing but an annoying pain in the ass who doesn't know when to stop."

"Kaien?" Kaname suggested once more.

"I'd smother him with a pillow in his sleep if I wouldn't be killed by the Association for going _mad_," Zero huffed as he rolled his eyes.

"Your brother, Ichiru?" Kaname definitely knew he was pulling at straws with that one.

Zero's eyes went cold and hard, "My brother is dead."

Hearing the resentment in Zero's tone, he left that topic alone, "You have no one you truly care for? No one who is a constant in your life?"

A small mirthless laugh passed from Zero's lips, "Honestly… You… And that scares me."

"Why is that?" Kaname asked.

Zero stared into Kaname's eyes, "I'm supposed to hate you. I'm supposed to want to kill you. But… I can't feel that for you anymore. You are the one person who has treated me the same since we've met. You don't try to smother me because you think I'm fragile or too dangerous. You, Kuran, are my constant."

Kaname stared down at Zero with a soft gaze, "What if I gave you something to live for?"

Zero scoffed at that, "How would you do that? Even purebloods are limited in their powers."

_This is the sound of my remedy cause I am what I am, you are what you are._

With a swift move, Kaname was one again leaning over the hunter in the hay. Bracing himself with one hand in the hay beside Zero's head, the other came up to cup Zero's face as his thumb rubbed over the hunter's cheek. Zero's eyes and aura held nothing but questions while Kaname's spoke of comfort and trust. Kaname gave Zero no time to think as he leaned forward, slanting his lips over the hunter's. Zero gasped in shock at the act of affection, which gave Kaname the perfect opportunity to slide his tongue into the moist cavern before him. Kaname held Zero's gaze as he tangled his tongue sensually with the others.

Pulling back slightly, the pureblood murmured softly against the hunter's lips, "What if I give us both something to live and care for?"

"Why?" Zero murmured right back.

Kaname's eyes gazed soothingly at Zero, "We've both nothing to care for… Maybe we can help one another find something to live for. I won't force you; it's your decision... But we can help one another."

Zero's eyes searched Kaname's face for sincerity. Kaname held himself still, his lips still lightly touching the hunter's. When Zero's lips rose to press against the soft ones held above him, Kaname knew they had their answer.

Zero's hands rose to tangle in Kaname's silky brown locks, pulling the other closer to him. A small part of him was surprised that he had accepted the offer laid before him but he was willing to try. A small groan passed from Zero's mouth to Kaname's as Kaname caressed Zero's side through his shirt. Tugging the pureblood's mouth closer to his, he rolled his hips upwards. Kaname straddled Zero as he pulled the hunter into a sitting position. Zero's hand left Kaname's hair to grip the slim waist before him tightly. With a harsh pull, he brought Kaname's ass down to grind against his awakening arousal. The answering keen he got made his arousal awaken even more.

Kaname was surprised that he was allowing himself to be dominated by the hunter. Normally he would have wanted to be in control but he knew that Zero would do nothing to hurt him. He allowed himself to relax into the feelings Zero was stirring with in him.

Zero groaned against Kaname's lips as he pulled the other down again as he thrust upward. Both moaned at the action, their lust swelling the longer they continued to grind against the other. Zero ripped Kaname's jacket and shirt right down the middle of the back, impatient to feel Kaname's flesh against his own. Kaname growled slightly at that, not liking the destruction of his clothing. Zero nipped his lip in a reprimand, a groan sounding as blood welled from the nip. Zero pulled Kaname's lower lip into his mouth as he suckled at the wound.

Kaname moaned at the feeling of Zero drawing him into his own body. There was nothing more sensual to vampires than the exchanging of blood. He was sure that his eyes were crimson behind his closed lids. As Zero was preoccupied with his lip, he took the time to shed his tattered clothes and Zero's shirt, also ripping it in his haste. Running his hands up Zero's bare side, he purred at the feeling of the hunter's bare skin; soft, silky, and smooth. As his hands molested Zero's upper body, his lower half continued its circular movements, driving himself and Zero crazy.

Zero growled against Kaname's lip as the duel sensations on his body. Rolling swiftly, he pinned the pureblood beneath him. Pulling back, he panted harshly as he gazed almost lovingly down at the pureblood beneath him. Kaname felt the scrutiny so he opened his eyes. Lustful crimson stared into lustful crimson as the two gazed at one another for a few seconds. Then they were all over one another again. Hands ghosted over flesh as lips and hips collided.

Kaname pulled his lips from Zero's to place wet butterfly kisses across the hunter's jaw and down to his throat. When Kaname reached the hunter's throat, Zero suddenly froze. This in turn caused Kaname to pause as he pulled back slightly. It was only then did he realize he was mouthing the skin over Zero's tattoo.

"Zero?" Kaname asked softly.

Zero rubbed the side of his head against Kaname's, "Sorry, you're the first vampire other than _**her**_ that's touched my neck."

Kaname leaned in once again as he nuzzled the side of Zero's neck, speaking once he felt Zero relax slightly, "Not all bites are meant to be painful, I can erase the memory of her bite if you allow me."

"Will it hurt?" Zero asked as he weighed the options.

"Not a bit," Kaname mumbled as he slid his fangs against the tattoo.

Zero groaned at the sensation, the skin being sensitive from both her bite and the tattoo. Seeing this as a positive response, Kaname painlessly pierced his fangs through the tempting flesh as he grinded up against Zero's arousal. Zero stiffened minimally as he felt the fangs piercing his neck but soon released a loud moan at the pleasure that erupted from where Kaname had bitten him. Coupled with the sensation of being grinded against, Zero turned to jelly as he sagged against the pureblood. Kaname grinned against the other's neck as he drew a few mouthfuls of Zero's delicious blood before pulling back and licking the wounds shut.

"You like?" Kaname rasped against his neck.

Zero shuddered slightly as he rasped back, "Very."

"Good," Kaname hummed.

Zero also hummed as he began his previous activities. Dropping a kiss on the side of the pureblood's mouth as he moved south, he also stopped at the graceful neck presented to him. He was slightly nervous as he had only ever bitten Yuuki and it was always painful; he didn't want to hurt Kaname. Running his lips over the smooth flesh he allowed his fangs to gently rake the skin. Kaname groaned and shuddered as he arched into the hunter's enticing attentions. Seeing that Kaname liked it, he drew the pureblood's flesh into his mouth as suckled on it gently, careful not to puncture the flesh.

"Do… it," Kaname groaned.

Zero pulled back slightly in surprise at that, "But… The nobles, won't they come running?"

Responding without opening his eyes, Kaname responded, "No."

"Why?" Zero asked skeptically, wanting his questions answered no matter how much his body was screaming at him to forget his questions.

Kaname opened his eyes and stared at Zero, realizing this was a conversation they needed to have, "I told them to go to their classes and right back to the dorms no matter what occurred, even if meant smelling my blood."

"You knew this would happen," Zero accused.

Kaname offered a small smile at that, "I had hoped."

Zero grinned at that before his expression sobered, "If I bite you… That would form a blood bond between us."

"It would," Kaname confirmed, slightly surprised that Zero was privy to such information.

"Are you sure you want that with me?" Zero asked cautiously, not wanting to project his hope to the pureblood.

"I wouldn't be here offering my blood to you if I wasn't," Kaname told Zero with a 'duh' look in his eyes.

Zero leaned down to nuzzle his neck, "I just don't want you to regret it later."

Kaname arched, pushing his hips against Zero's, "I'll never regret you Zero, I want you, all of you."

Zero's heart leapt at that, at the fact that someone wanted him with baggage included. Though he was sure the pureblood had his own baggage, it was still nice to be wanted. With a groan, he rolled his hips as his fangs broke through the skin on Kaname's neck. Kaname nearly shrieked in pleasure at the dual sensation, his hands coming up to claw at Zero's back as his legs came up to clamp Zero's waist between his thighs. Zero moaned as he tasted the sweet elixir that was Kaname's pure blood, not allowing a drop to go to waste. As he drew several mouthfuls of Kaname's blood into himself, he felt the warmth spark in his chest before radiating out into his limbs only to center in his cock. Kaname was in the same position as the hunter, the warmth from the bond radiating through him and settling in his nether regions.

"Zero… please!" Kaname called as tears gathered in his eyes from the pleasure.

Zero pulled away from the delicious treat before him, also licking the wounds shut. Placing soft kisses on where the wounds once were, he continued the soft kisses until his lips rested against Kaname's.

"Please what Kana?" Zero purred against his lips seductively.

Kaname tossed his head from side to side, "Please!"

Gripping Kaname's hair in his fingers, he jerked roughly, tearing a cry of pleasure from the pureblood as he hissed, "Please what?"

"Fuck me Zero!" Kaname finally shouted, flinging his pride to the wind.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear," Zero murmured before capturing Kaname's lips in a bruising kiss.

Kaname groaned as he felt Zero rest against him, feeling every part of the hunter conform to his body. Zero trailed his fingers down Kaname's chest, stopping to tweak the dusky nipples. Removing his lips from Kaname's, receiving a dissatisfied groan from the pureblood, he slid his lips along Kaname's neck until he reached the broad chest and nipples he had just been tweaking. With a grin, he fastened his lips over the pointy peak, closing his eyes as he enjoyed his treat and his fingers continued to fondle the other. Kaname gripped the hunter's silver locks tightly, pushing his chest up into Zero's greedy lips. Without warning, Zero bit down harshly on the nipple, drawing blood and a harsh moan from the pureblood.

Kaname thrashed in Zero's grasp as the hunter lavished the opposite nipple with the same attentions. His soon to be lover was sure thorough but he wanted more. He felt like he was in a furnace with Zero's attentions and the bond making Zero's pleasure his own. Zero wasn't in a much better state, his body quivering with the need to pleasure Kaname instead of taking him ruthlessly like an animal.

"More! Please Zero! More!" Kaname begged helplessly as he tried to thrust up against the hunter.

Zero moaned his approval as he slipped his lips from the delicious nipples before him. Sliding his lips down the lithe torso that lay beautifully before him, he delivered small nips here and there, wanting to mark the other as his. He growled in disapproval as the marks faded quickly but knew that soon he would mark Kaname in a different way soon enough. He ran his tongue down the pureblood's stomach, following his happy trail as he hummed in pleasure.

Soon Zero reached the band of Kaname's pants as he toyed with the hem with his fingers. His tongue peaked out to run across the sensitive skin he knew resided there from the explorations of his own body. The quivering muscles of Kaname's abdomen and his moan were enough to tell him he was on the right track. Nipping at the skin just above the hem of white pants, he was rewarded with a near shriek as Kaname's upper body shot up off the hay, tangling his fingers in Zero's silver strands as he hunched over the hunter's head. Zero grunted softly at the pureblood seemed to try to force him lower but Zero wasn't going to leave his new favorite spot so soon. A harsh nip was delivered as a reprimand, making the pureblood nearly convulse and hiss at the pleasure mixed with pain. Zero's tongue laved at the nip as though apologizing for its harshness.

Bringing his hands up, Zero popped the button on Kaname's white pants and pulled down the zipper, dragging it along Kaname's erection. Zero received a surprise when he realized the pureblood was not wearing anything under his pants. That didn't deter the hunter though, using his tongue to explore the newly exposed flesh, making no move to remove the pureblood's pants. Kaname keened as the sensitive flesh was further teased, the hunter's talented tongue massaging the skin so close to where he wanted it most.

"Z-Zero, p-please," Kaname begged softly as he tightened his fingers in Zero's hair, trying to push the hunter's head lower.

Zero abandoned his task with a small snarl to once more pin Kaname to the hay, his hands holding the pureblood's above his head as his hips rested between the haven of Kaname's thighs. Kaname shrank back slightly at the incensed light in Zero's crimson eyes before he squared his shoulders and jutted his chin out to stare at the hunter with the same incensed light in his own crimson eyes.

Leaning forward, Zero drug his tongue across Kaname's lower lip as he murmured, "So impatient… Don't make me bind you Kaname."

Kaname bared his teeth at that, his pureblood nature coming out, "I'd like to see you try Zero."

Zero's eyes lit up in amusement mixed with lust, "Is that a challenge?"

Stretching his neck, Kaname scrapped his fangs across Zero's lip, "Always."

With a grin, Zero murmured, "Obligare ad terram et debilitare*."

Kaname gasped softly as his body was suddenly weighed down, everything feeling as though it were made of lead. He growled softly as he felt his senses dull until he could no longer hear Zero's heartbeat, feel the world outside the stables, or see as well in the dark. He groaned at the pain as his fangs re-sheathed themselves.

"What did you do?" Kaname asked softly as his now rosewood eyes betrayed his nervousness.

Zero nuzzled Kaname's cheek softly, "Shhh, don't be frightened, it's just a binding spell. You'll be fine."

"Release me," Kaname said softly not liking feeling so vulnerable.

The hunter chuckled, "I don't think so… You know better than to challenge me Kana."

Kaname didn't like that as he growled, "Zero."

Pulling back from Kaname, Zero shot his a smirk, "Shut up and enjoy being helpless for once."

Kaname went to protest but all that came out was a groan as Zero rolled his hips, their erections rubbing against each other. The teeth of his zipper were digging painfully into his flesh but the pain was only a turn on for the pureblood. With his smirk still in place, Zero made his trip south once more. This time though the nips and bites he delivered stayed on the pureblood's skin, warming something in Zero to know he was marking Kaname as his.

As much as Kaname had protested at the beginning, he was beginning to enjoy himself as his healing abilities were hampered. This allowed him to savor the pain delivered from Zero's ministrations instead of having it fading away seconds after it occurred. Pain for vampires was an intrinsic part sex; they were hardwired to perceive pain given by their significant others as pleasure. Bites, scratches, rough sex were nothing but an aphrodisiac to a vampire's body.

Zero noticed that Kaname's lust and pleasure was rising the more he hurt the pureblood so he strived to give the pureblood numerous bites and scratches as he traveled back down to where he was previously. When he reached his destination, he dug his nails into the tender flesh of Kaname's hip bones as he scraped his fangs down Kaname's happy trail. Kaname screamed as his muscles quivered when he tried to move. Zero purred as he lapped at the blood trails, Kaname's pleasured screams sounding like music to his ears.

"You scream so beautifully," Zero murmured softly against Kaname's stomach as he drug his nails across Kaname's hip bones, leaving bloody trails in their wake.

Kaname could only scream again at the enticing pleasure of being hurt by his soon to be lover. He tried to move but could only groan as he realized Zero's spell was still strong even with all the pleasure and lust coursing through his being. The pureblood faintly wished he had never goaded Zero into using the hunter charm but a larger part was glad. In his heart, Kaname wanted to be hurt, he wanted to relish in the pain. He was glad he had chosen Zero for the hunter would never be afraid to hurt him for Zero didn't bow down to him like other vampires. Also, he knew that a deep dark part of Zero wanted to hurt him as well.

"M-More," Kaname begged breathlessly.

"I love it when you beg," Zero purred.

Zero removed his hands from Kaname's hips to finger the waist of Kaname's pants as his mouth moved to the bloody holes he had inflicted on the pureblood's hips. As his tongue lapped at the blood, one of Zero's hands moved to massage Kaname's erection through his pants. Kaname mewled as he tried to buck into the too light touch. Zero moved to the other hip as he put my pressure on his hand that was pleasuring the pureblood. While he wanted to torture Kaname more, he knew that they were reaching the limit of how much foreplay they could both take.

Removing his hand from Kaname's arousal, Zero smirked at the whine he received. Moving his hands to cup Kaname's behind, Zero pushed the pureblood's lower half up until Kaname's back was arched. With a swift move, Zero quickly pulled Kaname's pants down to his thighs as one hand rested in the arch of Kaname's back. Kaname hissed softly as his length was exposed to the cool night air. Then he was lowered back down to the hay, another soft hiss escaping his mouth at the soft scratching against his skin.

Zero could only stare at the naked form of Kaname for a few minutes before he whispered in awe, "God you're beautiful."

Kaname groaned softly, "Way to ruin what's left of my manhood Zero."

Reaching out, Zero wrapped his hand around Kaname's erection, "Oh believe me, you're manhood is still intact."

A strained chuckle escaped Kaname, "Smart ass."

Zero hummed in agreement before he stated, "But you like it."

The pureblood wasn't given a chance to respond before a moist heat surrounded his erection. A strangled groan escaped his lips as he tried to arch into the delicious heat surrounding him. The vibrations of Zero's chuckles only made him groan louder. Kaname tried with every ounce of willpower he had to break the binding that was placed upon him; it was for naught. It only made Zero chuckle at the more, which sent more vibrations shooting down his erection; he couldn't say he didn't entirely enjoy it.

"Zerooo," Kaname moaned softly, "Please."

Zero didn't stop what he was doing, instead he increased his suction and speed. This made Kaname moan louder, leaving the pureblood wishing his arms were free so he could at least bite his hand to smother the sounds. Zero was enjoying turning the pureblood into a moaning mess; it turned him on as his dick throbbed more at the sounds coming out of Kaname's mouth. If he had known the pureblood would look so good in the throes of passion, he might have tried this sooner. Another chuckle passed from his lips to Kaname's erection at the thought; not even an hour ago they still "hated" each other.

"St-Stop-!" Kaname groaned, biting his lip.

Zero swiftly pulled away from the tantalizing treat in his mouth at that, thinking he had pushed the pureblood too far. Sitting back on his haunches, Zero stared at Kaname with a horror filled gaze. He had to have known the situation was too good to be true, as if anyone like the mighty pureblood prince Kaname Kuran would want him.

"S-Sorry," Zero mumbled, eyes downcast and disheartened.

Kaname's own eyes widened at the tone of Zero's voice, "Let me up."

Zero nodded, unwilling to acknowledge the tears stinging his eyes, "Delere**."

Zero swiftly ended up on his back beneath Kaname with said pureblood straddling his hips. Opening his mouth to question Kaname's actions, he was quickly silenced as Kaname sealed his lips over the hunter's. The pureblood tried to convey his feelings in the kiss; his lust, his passion, and his sincerity.

When he pulled back, Zero gazed at him looking somewhat dazed, "Wha-? But you said stop."

Leaning down, Kaname scrapped his teeth along Zero's earlobe as he ground down against Zero, "You didn't let me finish… I was going to say 'stop teasing' but it's hard to speak when someone is sucking your brain out through your dick."

Zero groaned as he thrust his hips up against Kaname's, "You don't want to stop?"

Kaname growled softly, "If you leave me like this I will _have_ to kill you."

"Your wish is my command _Kaname-sama_," Zero whispered huskily.

Kaname groaned as he thrust down against Zero once again, "You have no idea how _hot_ that sounds coming from your lips. You're lucky I didn't jump you at change over."

Rolling them over once again, Zero nipped at his lips again, "That would have looked good for you reputation."

"Fuck my reputation," Kaname moaned.

Zero leaned over to whisper seductively in Kaname's ear, "No, it's fuck you."

"How do you know it's going to be that easy?" Kaname nearly purred back.

"Because you want someone to hurt you, to dominate you… make you feel weak. And you know that I'm the only one who can give you that," Zero told the pureblood.

Kaname moaned in agreement before stating, "Enough talking, you have too many clothes on."

Zero grinned at Kaname before he pushed himself to his feet, leaving Kaname to push himself up on his elbows to watch. Once he was sure that Kaname's eyes were trained on him, he slowly ran his hands down his stomach until he got to the top of his pants. Just to torture the pureblood a little, Zero ran his fingers under the band of his pants as he shivered a little from the sensual slide of his own fingers. His grin grew as Kaname growled and narrowed his eyes in disapproval. Deciding to torture Kaname further, Zero unbuckled his belt and slowly slid it through the loops. After that, he popped the button on his pants but made no move to draw down the zipper. Shooting a smirk at Kaname, Zero slid his hand into his pants and grasped his own erection. His eyes slid shut with a moan as he slowly started moving his hand up and down his length. Hearing Kaname's growls only turned his on further. Running his over hand up to his chest, he started to tweak a nipple before he was airborne and laying on the hay that Kaname previously occupied.

Opening his eyes, he stared into incensed crimson as Kaname growled, "Fucking tease."

"True… But wanna know a secret?" Zero asked mischievously. When Kaname cocked his head to the side in curiosity, Zero whispered, "You love it!"

"Mmm, that I do but you are sorely testing my patience," Kaname warned softly.

Reaching up, Zero grabbed the back of Kaname's neck to pull the other into a heated, bruising kiss. Kaname growled into Zero's mouth as the other's fangs tore into his lips but he kissed Zero back with as much ferocity. With a groan Zero rolled them over once again as he ran his other hand down Kaname's side lightly until it rested at his hip. Massaging the pureblood's hip with his thumb, Zero continued to devour Kaname's lips. Kaname brought his hands down to the waist of Zero's pants before sliding one of his hands to the zipper. After pulling it down he began to push them down and then used his legs to slide them the rest of the way off. They both groaned as their hardened lengths slid together for the first time.

"God," Kaname groaned.

"At your service," Zero panted as he rolled his hips.

Kaname started to laugh but it turned to a moan halfway through. Grasping Zero's hips, he pulled down as he thrust up. Zero, using one leg to knock Kaname's apart, allowed himself to slide between the pureblood's heavenly thighs. Giving his hips another roll, he moaned as he felt his erection slide between Kaname's cheeks. Kaname sucked in a sharp breath at feeling Zero so close to where he wanted him. Thrusting up against the hunter, Kaname groaned as he felt the head of Zero's erection bumping against his opening. As the two continued to thrust against each other, the tension in them continued to rise. While it was extremely pleasurable to rub against each other, the need for more was slowly taking over.

"Fuck," Zero grunted as he rested his head on Kaname's shoulder as he rolled his hips once again.

"Z-Zero! Please!" Kaname begged as he threw his head back.

"Mmmm, you remembered I like it when you beg," Zero whispered as he ran his nose along the side of Kaname's neck which he accompanied with a hard thrust, "Please what?"

"Fuck me!" Kaname shouted wantonly.

Zero hummed in agreement before bringing his fingers to Kaname's lips. However he was shocked when Kaname refused to allow them entrance. He stopped his movements as he shot the pureblood a questioning look.

"I need to prep you Kaname," Zero spoke softly.

Kaname shook his head, "No prep… I want to feel you, all of you."

Zero's eyes turned worried, "I don't want to hurt you."

The pureblood leaned up and drug his fangs across Zero's tattoo as he purred, "But you hurt me so good."

The hunter moaned, both at the sensation against his neck as well as the words, "Are you sure?"

"Positive," Kaname purred once more.

Pulling back to lock eyes with the pureblood, Zero reached between them to grasp his member and line it up with the twitching hole presented to him, "How can I deny you anything."

Kaname went to speak but Zero harshly pushed into him at that exact moment. His head jerked back as a harsh scream tore from his deep within his chest at the pain that momentarily afflicted him. Within seconds the scream turned in a drawn out moan, the pain being turned into pure pleasure.

Zero's own eyes clamped shut at the tight velvet heat the surrounded him as if it was meant for him. The channel contracted around him sporadically, drawing a rugged moan from Zero. He fought the urge to thrust into the pureblood's body like an animal, he wanted to allow the pureblood a few moments to adjust before he plowed into him like a ravage beast like his vampiric side was urging him to do. He felt the pureblood endeavoring to thrust up against him but his hands pinned the pureblood to the hay beneath them.

"Move," Kaname snarled as his eyes sparked crimson.

"But-," Zero tried to protest between pinched lips.

"God damn it Zero! Just fuck me! Please, I'm begging here!" Kaname pleaded as his hips tried to roll.

With a soft snarl, Zero pulled his hips back only to slam them forward a second later. The sound of unadulterated pleasure that tore from the pureblood was all he needed. Kaname was obviously enjoying the pain-filled pleasure so who was he to deny the pureblood what he wanted.

Kaname's legs came up to wrap around the hunter's waist as he began thrusting at a fast pace. His head was thrown back, jaw clenched at the pain and pleasure that assaulted his nerves. The pain was so exquisite, he thrived off it. His hand dug into Zero's shoulders as the pleasure built up within him.

After a few more fast, powerful thrusts Kaname's eyes flew open and he suddenly found himself sitting astride the panting hunter. Zero continued to roll his hips, the head of his member massaging the pureblood's prostate.

"Z-Zero," Kaname whined, "Please."

Leaning up, Zero nipped Kaname's ear as he whispered huskily, "Ride me _Kaname-sama_."

Eyes snapping open, Kaname pushed Zero back down and placed his hands on the hunter's chest. After adjusting his hips, Kaname experimentally lifted his hips before dropping quickly. Both moaned as Zero hit Kaname's prostate deadon.

"Fast Kana!" Zero groaned.

With a smirk, Kaname growled, "As you wish _Zero-sama_."

With those last words the two men became nothing but groping hands and clashing hips. They lost themselves in their own universe of pain and pleasure, letting the sensations take them higher than they ever thought possible. It was a world they wished they never had to leave… However they could feel the inevitable end coming closer with each thrust.

With a snarl, Zero rolled once more and pinned Kaname beneath him and pistoned into him at an inhuman level. Leaning down, he licked Kaname's exquisite neck, tasting the sweat and pure pleasure off the pureblood's skin. With a groan he sank his aroused fangs into the pliant flesh. A pleasured purr escaped his throat as he felt Kaname do the same to him as he tangled his fingers in silver strands.

Both of their eyes snapped open at the extra pleasure invaded their senses, both from the bite and the arousal within the other's blood. The heat shot straight to their groins, creating a raging fire that demanded to be quenched.

Releasing the pureblood's neck, Zero panted, "Kana… I can't."

"Zero!" Kaname moaned, "Please! Come with me!"

Zero's thrusts became erratic as he felt himself nearing the end. Reaching between the two of them he began to fist Kaname's member as the speed of his thrusts. The channel surrounding him began to contract sporadically, signaling the closeness of the pureblood's release.

"ZERO!" Kaname shouted as his crimson eyes opened wide and his back arched as he finally reached his peak, spreading his seed on the hunter's hand and stomach.

"Kana," Zero groaned as he spilled himself in the shuddering channel.

The two lay together, neither moving as their heart rates and breathing began to regulate. They allowed themselves to get lost in the afterglow of their release and in the pleasure of being held so intimately by someone. It was a new feeling for the both of them and they were entirely content to revel in it.

As Zero's length began to soften and slip from the pliant hole it was currently nestled in, he rolled to the side of the pureblood. Against his will the pureblood whined softly as the hunter left him. A small spark of fear entered him as he thought of Zero leaving him there, vulnerable, since his lusts were sated. Zero seemed to feel these insecurities through the blood-bond and quickly pulled the pureblood to his chest, allowing the other to rest his head above the steadily beating heart.

"I won't leave you Kaname… Not now. Never fear that. I don't believe in anything… If you're not with me."

With a small smile, Kaname nodded as he closed his eyes, "Now we both have something to believe in."

_I don't believe in anything,_

_Anything if you're not with me._

The two laid there for several hours, completely content in the silence. The only sound were their two heartbeats, beating in sync with one another. In a world where they both thought they had nothing left to believe in they had managed to overcome their differences. Now the two would believe in one another and that, that was everything.

END!

A/N: Wow that took forever to write -_- I started this awhile back and finally finished it. It's a little longer than what I normally write as a one-shot but I wanted to fully explore the emotional implications of this story. Please let me know what you think!

A/N2: Also, if you are a loyal reader you will have noticed that a lot of my stories haven't been updated recently. This was due to more medical issues and having to deal with work and school on top of those. I just finished my finals and will hopefully begin working on my other fanfics soon- please look forward to the updates!


End file.
